The Bio-metal Wars
by fouxjin115
Summary: Legion has fallen, Neo Arcadea is leveled, and Bio-metals are the cause. The world is split into factions each at war with each other. A global civil war is fought using Bio-metals. The war seems hopeless for most people, but not all. A group of Reploids are willing to fight this war to the end, but it won't be easy.The end of Reploids and humans may be upon us. Rated for violence.
1. Prolouge The Wars

Prologue

My parents used to tell me stories about the original bio-metals and the people who used them. The told me about heroes named Aile, Giro, and Grey. They were people who used their bio-metals for good. Sadly, I can't picture people using their bio-metals for good now. Ever since Grey donated his

bio-metal to Legion a few years ago, nothing has been the same.

Legion started making their own bio-metals for the military, but then people started stealing the schematics for them and started making their own, more powerful versions. Eventually, some reploids with their own bio-metals joined forces and started calling themselves the Third Generation Repliods. They began fighting against Legion, to gain control over the earth.

Legion tried fighting against the Third Generation, but they were no match for the improved models. Legion then gathered the original bio-metals and found the best of the best to use them. Legion even managed to get the famous Grey to help them. Legion's task force against Third Generation was like a cockroach fighting an elephant.

After almost a year of fighting, Third Generation had almost broken Legion, but a new force of bio-metal users called JUSTICE began fighting against Third Generation, which inspired more bio-metal armies to appear. Eventually, the whole world was broken up by a war fought by almost a fourth of the reploid and human population.

Three years later both Legion and Third Generation have been completely destroyed. People say that a new revolutionary bio-metal is in the works at the remains of Neo Arcadia, said to be the birthplace of bio-metals. I like to believe there is still hope for the war to end in my lifetime, but that is just not going to happen, even with this new "revolutionary" bio-metal.


	2. Chapter 1 The Prototype In The Rubble

When I woke up this morning I could tell something was different. I didn't hear anyone scream MEGAMERGE or A-TRANSE, there were no cries for help, no one broke down my door, it seemed as though the war had just stopped. I didn't like this. I should have, but I didn't. I opened my door and saw piles of dead reploids surrounded by innocent bystanders scaveging for their bio-metals, then smashing them to bits.

"What happened to all these reploids?" I shouted to the scavengers.

My good friend Adam, known as Ada after the Legionnaire by the same name went crazy and attaked everyone as Megaman Model W, was the first to reply to me, "They fought 'till there was only one left, then he ran away."

"Wow. That's the fifth time this month."

"I know." Responded Betsa, the only human left in my town.

I began searching for bio-metals. "I wish someone strong enough would en this war sometime soon."

"Well, Vetil sent me a message from the camp at the Neo Arcadia remains about some over whelming new bio-metal that could take out a whole army. It sounded pretty extraordinary from what she said." Ada said.

"I doubt it's anything special." Said Sifa, the only Reploid in this town with a bio-metal. Most people don't trust him.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine, Sifa." I sarcastically replied.

I picked up a bio-metal off of one of the dead reploids. The guy didn't look like a soldier of and faction I knew of. Infact, he looked like a deliverer caught in the crossfire.

I looked at the bio-metal and it began to speak. "Stop looking at me like that."

The scavengers and I were startled. It was a good thirty seconds before I replied. "Whoa, you can speak?"

"Of course. Otherwise i'm not really a bio-metal. My name is Model I Proto for short. What's yours?"

The four of us each introduced ourselves. "So, you're a prototype of Model I?" Betsa inquired.

"Yes." Proto answered.

I started putting the bio-metal back in the reploids bag, so it couldn't hear anything. "Hey, what are you doing!" It screamed as I shoved it in the bag so I could discuss it's fate with the others.

"So," I asked. "What do we do with it? It obviously has a conscious."

"I say we destroy it like the others." Ada notioned.

"It could be useful." Sifa added.

"I don't think you should be involved in this conversation, Mr. I love bio-metals." Betsa responded.

"So what do you think, Betsa?" I pondered.

"We shouldn't destroy it, Jax."

"Really? I did not expect that, Mrs. must insult Sifa." Sifa snidely responded.

"Ok. So, we keep it." I stated.

"Yes." They collectively reassured.

"So who keeps it?" Ada asked.

"We don't we ask it?" Sifa stated.

"Ok." I said.

I started to pull out Proto and he immediately said "I choose Jac."

"My name is Jax. And could you hear all of that?"

"Yeah, Max." It said.

"Ok, that was on purpose." I shouted.

"And what's wrong with us?" Betsa said.

"Well, Sifa already has a bio-metal. . ." Proto began saying.

"It's crap though." He replied.

Proto continued, ". . .Ada would probably try to destroy me. . ."

"True." She agreed.

". . .And I just don't like Bety."

"It's Betsa!" She shouted and stormed away. It was then when I realized how many people were listening in on the conversation.

"We should probably take this inside." I said before we walked into my house to further discuss the Bio-metal's fate.


	3. Chapter 2 MEGAMERGE!

Model I Prototype was an interesting character. He, at least I think it's a he, was very rude most of the time but at times nice, I think it somehow has bi polar disorder. Proto likes pointing out the obvious and all of my thoughts. He's very condescending.

"So why are you in this tiny town of misery?" Sifa asked.

"I was supposed to be given to one of the generals of Cleanse, but he's dead. I saw his body in the pile of dead reploids." Proto replied.

"So, now we're working with a soldiar of Cleance!?"Ada screamed.

"Well Cleanse stole me from Neo Arcadia and sent me here. So, I was never actually a part of Cleanse."

"The people at cleanse are bad people who murder innocent lives, thinking that will somehow end the war." Sifa said.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation right now." Ada said. "We're debating the morality of a bio-metal."

"That's very offensive." Proto said.

"Not really." Commented Ada.

"Yes really." He added.

Sifa ended the argument,"You two are getting off topic."

"Yeah." I added. Ada really did annoy me sometimes. He always got mad at the stupidest things. He even got mad when people told jokes about him.

Just then there was a knock on my door followed by a cold voice. "Open up!"

"Shit." Ada whispered.

Sifa walked to my door and looked through the eye hole, "It's some guy from cleanse. By the looks of it he's already Megamerged."

"What are we going to do." I whispered.

"Open up or I will use force." The officer shouted.

"We could surrender." Ada said.

"I'm not surrendering to any faction." Proto said. Finally, something we agree on.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. OPEN UP OR I WILL USE FORCE!" The clense operative shouted one last time.

"I'm opening the door." Ada said. Ada ran to the door and pushed Sifa to the side. "Hello officer." He said with a smile on his face.

"I am given to believe that you have a bio-metal in your possession, hand it over."

Just then sifa pulled out his bio-metal, pushed Ada behind him and screamed, "MEGAMERGE!" Sifa began to merge with his bio-metal and turn into a mega man, but the officer of cleanse shot Sifa mid transformation and the body of a half merged Sifa fell to the floor dead.

"Sifa!" I shouted.

I began running towards Sifa's body, but the officer pointed his gun at me and Ada. "Well, it appears I have taken care of my bio-metal problem. You two are coming with me to the cleanse camp."

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Ada as he tackled the officer. "Go!"

I ran as fast as I could while I heard the man shoot Ada. I kept running though. Eventually I got to Betsa's house.

"Where are we?" Said Proto.

I had almost forgotten that I still had the little bio-metal with me. "We're at Betsa's house, proto." I knocked on the door, but no answer. "Betsa! Are you home?" I put my hand on the door handle, it was unlocked. I opened the door. "Oh, god."

"Does stuff like this happen often?" Proto asked. I didn't have the courage to answer.

On the floor of Betsa's house, I found her dead body on the ground. Someone murdered her. I began to speak, "Cleanse probably killed her just like Sifa and Ada."

"Why would they do that?" Proto asked.

"They kill everyone with a bio-metal or aiding someone with one. One of the scavengers probably told them about our conversation earlier today."

"So, Cleanse fights against bio-metals, using bio-metals. That makes sense."

"It won't be long before the come for me. They probably think that Sifa's bio-metal is you, though."

"I say we leave this dusty town."

"And go where?"

"Neo Arcadea."

"That's not a bad idea. I could return you to where you came from." I hated the idea of leaving, but it's better than staying. If I stay, Cleanse will surely destroy Proto and I. "Ok, we'll stay the night and leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. But, where will we stay?"

"Here."

"Ok."

We spent the rest of the day planning out our route to Neo Arcadea. There were no Trans Servers I could accsess in the world. So we planned until night time came. I walked to Betsa's bedroom and hid Proto under her bed. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Too much was happening. Betsa, Sifa, and Ada have been murdered and just like that, I'm going to Neo Arcadea. At least I still have a friend there, unless Vetil is also dead. "Proto,"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we'll make it."

"Of course, Jax."

It had to be at least an hour before I fell asleep. Too many thoughts.

When I got up, my surroundings were not very comferting.


	4. Chapter 3 The Train

When I woke up I was surrounded by mayhem. Fighting megamen as far as the eye could see. All factions that I knew of and more were represented. The casualties were already twice as much as yesterday based off of the bodies I could see. There had to be a lot more than that though. I reached under the bed and grabbed proto. "This is mayhem, proto."

"I know."

"How are we going to get out of here?" I shouted.

"We megamerge."

"No. We don't megamerge. I have a better chance of getting killed if we do that."

"No, we have a better chance of surviving if we become a megaman."

Just then the door fell down, behind it were several Cleanse operatives. "Put your hands up!" One of them shouted.

There was no use in surrendering. I pulled out Proto. "MEGAMERGE!" I shouted and began transforming. I felt gun shots hit my body mid transformation, they seemed to have no effect. My body was incased in red armor. A red shield was attached to my arm and giant red boots cover my feet and shins. A black visor covered my eyes. Unlike most bio-metals, I felt no helmet on me head. My body had been incased in red and gray. I felt stronger and the transformation ended.

"Our intel was right, he is in possession of our bio-metal." One of the soldiers said.

"Yours?" Proto said. "That's a bit of a stretch."

My arm turned into a blaster and began firing at the operatives. They each fell to the floor one at a time. "Did I just kill them?" I shouted to proto.

"I'm not a doctor." He said.

"I told you, we shouldn't megamerge."

"It saved our lives didn't it?"

"The needs of the many out way the needs of the few!"

"And if they got the bio-metal they would have used it to kill many more."

"Let's just try to get out of this place alive, ok?"

"Sure."

We began running out of the town and to the nearest train. I had found some intel that there was a train heading to the former Legion headquarters, which would be a good waypoint on our journey to Arcadea.

"What time does the train leave?" Proto asked as I shot my way out.

"The train leaves in half an hour. Plenty of time to get there and leave."

I shot soldier after soldier, reploid after reploid. I probably won't be able to sleep ever again. I started thinking about their lives and views, their families and friends. It made me sick. I kept running until I was stopped by what felt like an army of New Age Power or N.A.P. Soldiers.

"Stop!" One of their generals screamed. "You have no place in the new world young reploid." The soldiers lifted up their blasters and began firing at me.

I lifted my left arm that had been transformed into a shield and the shots recherche off of it and hit the majority of the soldiers. I lunged at them and my right arm transformed into a sword. I slashed the reploids in half, every one of them. Oil spurted from their lower halves and I felt even sicker.

I kept running toward the train, but stopped when I heard someone scream for help.

"Why did you stop?" Proto asked with an impatient tone.

"Did you here that?"

"It's not important. Let's keep moving."

"Someone needs my help." I started running towards the scream but all of a sudden my feet lifted up of the ground a few centimeters and I started dashing. "I can dash?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

I kept moving until I saw the victim. It was a woman with her child being harassed by a N.A.P. Soldier.

"Hey you!" I shouted, acting as confident as I could. "Get away from them." That drew enough attention.

The soldier turned around. "What are you going to do about it?" The man quickly fired and just as fast, I lifted my shield. "Well aren't you a tough guy?"

"Yes, I replied." I dashed towards him and my sword appeared. I stabbed him and he transformed back into his normal form. I retracted my sword. The body fell and I saw the woman and her child in horror. "There's nothing to worry about. You're safe now." I dashed away.

"Cool heroics." Proto said as dashed to the train station. "But, we only have 3 minutes to get to the station."

"We'll make it, Proto."

"We're cutting it too close."

"Don't worry." Proto had every reason to worry. I dashed until I reached the the empty station.

"You mad us miss it. WE MISSED IT!"

I transformed into my regular body.

"GOD DAMNITT!"

"We'll hit up the next train."

"You don't know there will be another train!"

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is."

"There's going to be another train sooner or later, we'll wait for that. For now, let's go home."

"Fine."

"MEGAMERGE!" I went through the transformation a second time. This time it felt even more amazing. I started heading back home, but when I got there, the entire place was leveled. Not, just my house, but all of them. "By god."

"It look like a nuclear bomb went of here."

"I think that's what happened. But how did we not notice this?"

"Maybe it was some kind of chemical bomb."

"Well I can't stay here."

"Where do we go?"

"I guess we could start heading to Arcadea."

"I'm up for that."

The rest of the day was silent. There were some megamen here and there but for the most part, everything was quiet. I kept dashing until nighttime. "We need to find a place to stay."

"Where? This place looks just like every other, a nuclear test ground."

"There's got to be a place to stay."

"I doubt it."

"Look." I pointed to a light in the distance. "Let's check that out."

"Let's go."

I ran to the light in the distance. I stopped and began to speak. "And here is our second chance." In front of me was a train preparing for departure.


	5. Chapter 4 Model M and Model B

Chapter 4 Model M and Model B

I snuck my way into one of the cargo holds. The train was the same one that left earlier that day and it was still crawling with cleanse soldiers. Sneaking on wasn't too hard. Anyone belonging to a faction is a complete and total moron. "Ok. We should be safe until we reach Legion."

"Good job, Jax."

"I have a feeling that was sarcasm."

"It wasn't. How long should this train ride last?"

"About a day. Maybe longer."

"Terrific."

I went to sleep. It took a while. I couldn't stop thinking about the idea of cleanse stopping and opening the cargo door. If that were to happen, me ad proto would be screwed. Sleep did come eventually, but it was prematurely ended. I woke to the sound of screeching wheels. "Proto, what's going on?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"Sorry."

"I think it would be smart to . . ."

"MEGAMERGE!" I transformed and opened the the door to the train cart. Next to my train was a Hunters train.

One of the Hunters noticed me in the cart. He jumped from his train to mine and in mid air he shouted "MEGAMERGE!" The megaman had black and purple armor with yellow highlights. Both of his arms transformed into busters. He landed in the cart and began shooting at me.

"Hey! I don't want to fight you." I pleaded.

"I wouldn't want to fight me either."

"I'm not a cleanse soldier."

"What are you doing in the Cleanse train then?"

"Trying to get to Legion." I said in between sword slashes.

"I don't believe you."

"You can believe me, Klice?" Proto said.

The megaman stopped. "Proto?

"Wait." I said. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, he worked at the lab where I was designed."

"Those were the good days." He said. "I'm Klice chosen user of model B, and you are?"

"Jax. Chosen user of Model I Prototype."I said.

"So your heading towards the Legion remains?" Klice asked.

"Yeah." Proto and I simultaneously said.

"I can get you two there."

A group of Cleanse ran into the cart to hide from the incoming Hunters.

"Hey guys." I said

They turned around and began firing the lasers at us. It was easy to run up to them with my sword and shield and slice them apart.

"You sure are good." Klice said. "Now, let's get on the train." Klice put his hand up to his ear wear a communicator appeared to be. "Sir. I'm bringing a guest on board . . . He's the Bio match of Mode 1 Prototype. . . He's headed to Legion. . . Thank you, sir." He lowered his hand and dashed onto the other train. He wall jumped up the side and to the top.

"Can we do that?" I asked.

"I think so." Proto answered.

"You think?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I'm not to sure about this."

Klice butted in, "Come on you two, get on the train already!"

I backed up and dashed at the train cart. When I hit the cart I somehow stuck to it and when I jumped I just continued to stick to it. I kept jumping until I reached the top. "That felt weird."

"You'll get used to it." Klice assured.

I entered the cart I was standing on. The interior was the nicest thing I had seen since the wars began. "Wow."

"We should be arriving at Legion headquarters tomorrow."

"Great." I responded.

Later in the day I got some pretty good news from the conductor. "Attention passengers. We will be arriving at the Hunters camp at the Legion remains early."

The train came to a screeching halt. "Early indeed." I said.

Klice walked into the cart. "We're here, Jax."

I opened the cart doors. Most of the city looked like the war never happened. But then I saw the Legion tower. It looked as if it was sliced at the bottom by a giant sword. Most of the tower had fallen on top of the city, crushing several buildings. "So this is Legion."

"Was." Klice corrected. "The train has to leave." He jumped off. "Come on."

I stepped off of the train and Klice guided me to the central base at the bottom of the demolished tower.

"Welcome, Jax, to the Legion Hunters base." Klice said as he guided me in the tower remains. "This place is one of the two biggest Hunters bases in the world. Come on I have some people you must meet." Klice took my arm and dragged me to a room. I walked in and everyone was in the middle of some planning, but they stopped once Klice brought me in.

"Klice?" A boy who looked slightly older than me. "Who is this?"

"Uhh, well, this man is . . ." Klice began.

"Jax, bio match of Model I Prototype." I finished.

"I was asking Klice." The boy said.

"And he didn't answer, so I did."

"I don't care what you did."

"Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Vice, bio match of Model M."

"Well, Vice, you're a Jerk!"

"Klice, get this boy out of my sight."

Klice stood still.

"Now!"

Klice finally spoke. "Brother, just gi ve him a chance. He's a strong warrior."

"You two are brothers?"I exclaimed .

"Sadly." Vice answered.

"I hate you!"Klice responded.

"You always have." Vice said

"Would you two please stop arguing?"

"Fine." They said.

"Now it's obvious that you two have a sibling rivalry. So, I'm just going to go outside." I slowly opened the door behind me and walked outside.

"They have some real issues." Proto added.

"I know." I began exploring the Hunter's camp. Everyone there had their own unique personalities from what I got when I met with them. I entered the laboratory where the scientists supposedly worked on new bio-metals.

One of the scientists looked at my. "I haven't seen you before." He said in a kind and polite voice. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

I responded to him with the same kindness he showed me. "My name is Jax. I am the Bio-match for Model I Prototype."

"So Proto made his way to you. I knew he would find his way to someone good. You know, I worked on Proto." The Dr. said. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Dr. Jason."

"It's good to meet you Dr. Jason." I said.

"It's been so long since i've seen you, Jason." Proto said after flying out of my pocket.

"Wait, you can fly?" I asked with a shocked expression on my face.

Proto answered with another question, "Did you not know that?"

"No, I didn't."I answered.

"Ahh yes, the hover ability. One of the many abilities Proto has." Dr. Jason added. 'So, when did you get here, Jax?"

"We got here about an hour ago." Proto responded.

"Yes, we're on our way to Neo Arcadea." I commented.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Some from the outside screamed.

"What was that?" I exclaimed before running out the door. Soldiers of New Age Power were wreaking havoc on the camp. I saw Klice and Vice run out of the central base. I ran to aid them and in a moment of pure awesomeness we stood in a line, pulled out our Bio-metals and said, "MEGAMERGE!"

Vice's armor was similar to the depictions of Model X, but with much more blue and no red gem on the head.

We began firing at the attackers. One ran up to Vice, he punched him and the attacker went flying. More attackers ambushed him, but they were no match

Chapter 4 Model M

I snuck my way into one of the cargo holds. The train was the same one that left earlier that day and it was still crawling with cleanse soldiers. Sneaking on wasn't too hard. Anyone belonging to a faction is a complete and total moron. "Ok. We should be safe until we reach Legion."

"Good job, Jax."

"I have a feeling that was sarcasm."

"It wasn't. How long should this train ride last?"

"About a day. Maybe longer."

"Terrific."

I went to sleep. It took a while. I couldn't stop thinking about the idea of cleanse stopping and opening the cargo door. If that were to happen, me ad proto would be screwed. Sleep did come eventually, but it was prematurely ended. I woke to the sound of screeching wheels. "Proto, what's going on?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"Sorry."

"I think it would be smart to . . ."

"MEGAMERGE!" I transformed and opened the the door to the train cart. Next to my train was a Hunters train.

One of the Hunters noticed me in the cart. He jumped from his train to mine and in mid air he shouted "MEGAMERGE!" The megaman had black and purple armor with yellow highlights. Both of his arms transformed into busters. He landed in the cart and began shooting at me.

"Hey! I don't want to fight you." I pleaded.

"I wouldn't want to fight me either."

"I'm not a cleanse soldier."

"What are you doing in the Cleanse train then?"

"Trying to get to Legion." I said in between sword slashes.

"I don't believe you."

"You can believe me, Klice?" Proto said.

The megaman stopped. "Proto?

"Wait." I said. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, I worked at the lab where Proto was designed."

"Those were the good days." He said. "I'm Klice chosen user of model B, and you are?"

"Jax. Chosen user of Model I Prototype."I said.

"So your heading towards the Legion remains?" Klice asked.

"Yeah." Proto and I simultaneously said.

"I can get you two there."

A group of Cleanse ran into the cart to hide from the incoming Hunters.

"Hey guys." I said

They turned around and began firing the lasers at us. It was easy to run up to them with my sword and shield and slice them apart.

"You sure are good." Klice said. "Now, let's get on the train." Klice put his hand up to his ear wear a communicator appeared to be. "Sir. I'm bringing a guest on board . . . He's the Bio match of Mode 1 Prototype. . . He's headed to Legion. . . Thank you, sir." He lowered his hand and dashed onto the other train. He wall jumped up the side and to the top.

"Can we do that?" I asked.

"I think so." Proto answered.

"You think?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I'm not to sure about this."

Klice butted in, "Come on you two, get on the train already!"

I backed up and dashed at the train cart. When I hit the cart I somehow stuck to it and when I jumped I just continued to stick to it. I kept jumping until I reached the top. "That felt weird."

"You'll get used to it." Klice assured.

I entered the cart I was standing on. The interior was the nicest thing I had seen since the wars began. "Wow."

"We should be arriving at Legion headquarters tomorrow."

"Great." I responded.

Later in the day I got some pretty good news from the conductor. "Attention passengers. We will be arriving at the Hunters camp at the Legion remains early."

The train came to a screeching halt. "Early indeed." I said.

Klice walked into the cart. "We're here, Jax."

I opened the cart doors. Most of the city looked like the war never happened. But then I saw the Legion tower. It looked as if it was sliced at the bottom by a giant sword. Most of the tower had fallen on top of the city, crushing several buildings. "So this is Legion."

"Was." Klice corrected. "The train has to leave." He jumped off. "Come on."

I stepped off of the train and Klice guided me to the central base at the bottom of the demolished tower.

"Welcome, Jax, to the Legion Hunters base." Klice said as he guided me in the tower remains. "This place is one of the two biggest Hunters bases in the world. Come on I have some people you must meet." Klice took my arm and dragged me to a room. I walked in and everyone was in the middle of some planning, but they stopped once Klice brought me in.

"Klice?" A boy who looked slightly older than me. "Who is this?"

"Uhh, well, this man is . . ." Klice began.

"Jax, bio match of Model I Prototype." I finished.

"I was asking Klice." The boy said.

"And he didn't answer, so I did."

"I don't care what you did."

"Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Vice, bio match of Model M."

"Well, Vice, you're a Jerk!"

"Klice, get this boy out of my sight."

Klice stood still.

"Now!"

Klice finally spoke. "Brother, just gi ve him a chance. He's a strong warrior."

"You two are brothers?"I exclaimed .

"Sadly." Vice answered.

"I hate you!"Klice responded.

"You always have." Vice said

"Would you two please stop arguing?"

"Fine." They said.

"Now it's obvious that you two have a sibling rivalry. So, I'm just going to go outside." I slowly opened the door behind me and walked outside.

"They have some real issues." Proto added.

"I know." I began exploring the Hunter's camp. Everyone there had their own unique personalities from what I got when I met with them. I entered the laboratory where the scientists supposedly worked on new bio-metals.

One of the scientists looked at my. "I haven't seen you before." He said in a kind and polite voice. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

I responded to him with the same kindness he showed me. "My name is Jax. I am the Bio-match for Model I Prototype."

"So Proto made his way to you. I knew he would find his way to someone good. You know, I worked on Proto." The Dr. said. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Dr. Jason."

"It's good to meet you Dr. Jason." I said.

"It's been so long since i've seen you, Jason." Proto said after flying out of my pocket.

"Wait, you can fly?" I asked with a shocked expression on my face.

Proto answered with another question, "Did you not know that?"

"No, I didn't."I answered.

"Ahh yes, the hover ability. One of the many abilities Proto has." Dr. Jason added. 'So, when did you get here, Jax?"

"We got here about an hour ago." Proto responded.

"Yes, we're on our way to Neo Arcadea." I commented.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Someone from the outside screamed.

"What was that?" I exclaimed before running out the door. Soldiers of New Age Power were wreaking havoc on the camp. I saw Klice and Vice run out of the central base. I ran to aid them and in a moment of pure awesomeness we stood in a line, pulled out our Bio-metals and said, "MEGAMERGE!"

Vice's armor was similar to the depictions of Model X, but with much more blue and no red gem on the head.

The attackers began firing at us. Klice and Vice expertly dodged them while some recherche off of my shield. Three of the fighters had swords, they lunged at us, one versus one, I pulled out me sword and I easily chopped his arm off, he fell to the ground in pain and agony, holding his remaining upper arm. Klice and Vice didn't have as easy of a time fighting the attackers. The two megamen were struggling to dodge and hit the attackers. A dashed to the enemies. I sliced their bodies in two with one swing. More attackers came though. The other Hunters tried taking them out, but their small riffles had no effect on the armor. We kept fighting until the battle was over.

"Are they all gone?"Proto asked.

"I suppose so."Vice said.

"Is it like this every day?" I asked.

Klice answered, "Pretty much."

"I can't wait to get out of here." I remarked.

"Wait, you're leaving?' Klice questioned.

"Yeah, Legion is just the first stop. We're on our way to Neo Arcadea." Proto answered.

"You know, It's not a bad idea to start heading to Neo Arcadea." Vice said. "The Legion base is demolished."

I didn't even notice the damage caused. Several buildings were demolished.

"Yeah, I'm up for the that." Klice said. "We should probably get everyone else out of here."

"Well we can't abandon them, can we?" Vice snidely added.


End file.
